


En Doce Minutos

by cerie



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerie/pseuds/cerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Cee.  Because she wrote me Magnus/Addison and I like all the challenges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En Doce Minutos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hobbes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbes/gifts).



“Get in. I haven’t bitten a guest in decades.”

Somehow, Richard doesn’t feel like that’s exactly true. He’s paranoid, yes, but it’s with good reason. Helen Magnus is the sort of woman who can take you out with both hands tied behind her back and still not have a single hair out of place and Richard’s certain that if she really wanted him disposed of, nobody would ever find the body.

She intrigues him. She’s intrigued him since she was nothing but a name on a sheet of people but after meeting her in Africa, seeing her save them all single-handedly _and_ get the girl, he’s been that much more intrigued. He wants to know what makes her tick. He wants to know why she sought him out, of everyone, of every powerful friend she has.

Furthermore, he wants to know why she’s staring at him like he’s twenty years younger, four feet taller and a lot more good-looking than he actually is. A woman like Helen Magnus can have anyone she wants (and does, in his limited experience with her) and she’s looking at him like he’s a feast and she hasn’t eaten in months.

He doesn’t want to finance her any longer. She’s an enigma and a risk and there’s not a company in the world that would underwrite her, much less Richard Feliz. He’s stayed alive because he _is_ cautious and Helen is anything but. She is beautiful, though, and he wants to stay with her when she gets obstinate and doesn’t want to let him pull his backing. He takes her hands to kiss them, overtly and wildly affectionate in a way that he hopes she won’t look past to see his true motivations and she smiles. It’s small and soft but it’s genuine and that shocks him. Really?

So instead of being cautious, for once, he tugs her in close and is pleasantly surprised when she cups his face and leans in to kiss him, hot and sweet and something deliciously dangerous laying underneath. She wants him to come up with her to her room but Richard declines because it’s just too much of a risk even if he does want to make love to every inch of Helen Magnus and discover as many of her secrets as he can. He’s just not sure if that’s because she fascinates him, if she frightens him or some combination of the two.

What he does instead is settle on compromise and they go out to his plane. It’s been a long while since he’s been with a woman and his pilot arches a brow but, really, Richard doesn’t care. There’s a little bed in the back of the plane and once they reach cruising altitude, he closes the door between the cabin and the cockpit and tugs her down into his lap, one hand settling on her knee while the other cups her face. Helen arches a brow and moves his hand up beneath the skirt, between her thighs, and Richard arches his own brow.

“Are you sure, Helen?”

She huffs and kisses him, biting at his lower lip hard enough to draw blood and Richard guesses that’s all the invitation he needs to slide his fingers beneath her panties and draw them up against her clitoris while they kiss. She makes these delicious little keening noises and when she’s slick against his hand, he slides his fingers in and laughs lightly to himself when she clenches around him, tight. He knows it can’t have been that long for her, Africa was only a few months ago, and yet she acts like she’s a woman about to go to her death and this is her last meal. He crooks his fingers up and she sucks a bruise against his neck before slumping against him, coming, and he waits until she stops quivering to pull his fingers away.

He goes to wipe them off on the sheets when she catches his hand instead, drawing his fingers into her mouth and sucking them to taste herself. He’s never met a woman quite like her before and when she slides off his lap to kneel between his legs, Richard’s sure he’s never going to meet another. She looks up, wicked grin, and cocks her head slightly.

“Before I do this, I need you to make a phone call. Twelve minutes should work for me?”

Of course it has strings attached. Richard doesn’t care and he’s still on the phone when she draws his cock between her lips.

Twelve minutes before it all goes to hell.


End file.
